Demon Souls
by kagedoragon
Summary: first fic. While in the Forest of Death, Orochimaru seals Naruto's chakra. However, it seems the Kyuubi doesn't like how it's host is treated. Naru-harem, Sasu, Saku, Kaka, and slight Kiba bashing temp. discontinued
1. Seals and Snakes

**** I do not own … well, anything really. ****

AN. This is my first time writing an actual story, so I don't know if it will be any good. Now in this story there will be Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and minor Kiba bashing. There are good stories without any bashing, but I chose to add some in this story. So please no complaining.

"Kukukuku, did you really think you could do any good against me, boy?"

The voice was laced with something Sakura had never felt in her life before, and it chilled her to the bone. Not that it seemed to bother the blonde who was glaring at the Kusa kunoichi with cold eyes.

"Piss off you freak, before I pound you into the ground!" shouted Naruto. After stopping his dark-haired teammate from giving up their scroll, Naruto had begun to fight the pale-skinned Kusa-nin, landing a few blows before being caught off guard when the enemy used her ridiculously long tongue to lash out at him.

"Kukuku, I'm afraid I cannot do as you wish Naruto-kun, after all, I do have a plan for your precious teammate Sasuke-kun."

'_Dammit, there's no way this creep is a Genin with all those weird jutsus she keeps pulling out. Not to mention she's not even breathing hard. Even Zabuza was easier to fight than her, and this killing intent way above his too._' Clearly Naruto was getting annoyed at how this enemy seemed to be unstoppable.

"What do you want with him, huh? The teme's not _that_ special after all." Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto-baka, shut up about Sasuke-kun. He's way better than a dead-last like you!!" came a shriek that caused the others to flinch at the volume. Yes, even in a situation like this, Sakura Haruno still rushed to defend her precious 'Sasuke-kun' from any and all negative remarks about him.

"See, Naruto-kun your little friend there sees the greatness of the Last Uchiha. Though I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you don't like him, after all he gets the best of everything doesn't he, while you are left with nothing. Kukuku, now, why don't you sit back and watch how I deal with him."

"Hn, let's just get this over with. After all, it's not you can stand to the power the elite Uchiha clan has." Sasuke smirked at their opponent, completely forgetting the fact that he had been about to piss himself out of fear before Naruto arrived. The Kusa-nin grinned viciously, and suddenly began making hand seals, and to the surprise of Team Seven, began stretching her neck to a disturbingly snake-like length. As his neck continued to expand, her head began to race towards the Uchiha, who could only watch in shock at how agile this enemy-nin was, and as soon as she reached Sasuke, she bit down on his neck, and began channeling chakra through her teeth. As Sasuke was released, a mark that was similar in shape to the three tomoe of the Sharingan. Sakura and Naruto were about to ask what the enemy did, when their ally suddenly began screaming in pain.

"Sasuke-kun!" completely forgetting that the battle wasn't finished, Sasuke's pup… I mean Team Seven's kunoichi ran to her teammate to check up on him.

"You bastard!" Naruto screamed, charging at the enemy, hands curled into claws, trying to catch her off guard. Managing to get close, Naruto successfully caught a blow on the Kusa-nin's cheek. However, when he got a look at the damage, his breathe caught in his throat. Instead of blood, there was only a paler shade of skin. The girl began to chuckle, and reached up to her face, only to rip it off. Underneath was a pale, yet masculine face, bearing purple marks below the eyes, which had slitted, dark-yellow pupils, very much like a snake's.

Naruto stared in horror at this new visage. "Who the hell are you?" asked Naruto in a nervous tone, as if afraid of the answer.

"I? Why I am… Orochimaru of the Sannin, of course." responded the smug man before biting his finger and making handsigns. He then slammed his hands to the ground and cried "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A large cloud of appeared and Naruto heard something moving around before a large snake burst from the smoke with its mouth wide open ready to devour him. Jumping out of the way, Naruto formed his own handsigns and shouted "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several copies of the blond ninja poofed into existence and began throwing kunai and shuriken at the summoned beast. After a number of the weapons struck the serpent in the eye, the snake dispelled itself and returned to where it came from.

With the summon dealt with, Naruto and his clones began looking around for the nuke-nin, only to hear some of the clones being destroyed. Whirling around, Naruto saw the enemy and sent his clones to wear him down, only for them to be taken with far greater ease then he expected. Orochimaru turned towards the young Jinchuuriki with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, this was certainly more entertaining than I thought, however I think that you may prove to be troublesome than necessary to my plans, so…" making handsigns, the snake Sannin grabbed the stunned Gennin's neck with his tongue. Once he was the signs his fingers started to give off purple flames, and Orochimaru revealed the Shiki Fuujin and stabbed his fingers around it, shouting, "Gogyō Fūin!"

Naruto screamed from the pain of the sealing technique, and soon passed out. Hearing the screams, Sakura finally looked from where she tending to Sasuke. As she watched, Orochimaru tossed Naruto, off to the side, where he fell into the darkness of the forest below. As the nuke-nin turned towards her, she asked, "What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" fear and nervousness clear on her face.

"I simply gave him a little gift, one that will have begging for more. I'll spare you for now, as I have more pressing business to attend to. Farewell."

Elsewhere, a seal began pulsing with a dark red energy, energy that gave off an evil, demonic aura. An aura that was sensed by many creatures in the forest, who soon began moving in search of this strange power.

*********

Yes, I know that Sakura threw a kunai to catch Naruto in canon, however in this story she's a total bitch to him.

Just so you know this is a Naru-harem fic with a little yuri added in. The planned harem so far is Hinata, Isaribi, and maybe an OC, which depend on whether or not I decide to make one.


	2. Deals and Demons

****Again, I own nothing.****

AN. Wow, not even a whole day, and I'm already getting good reviews. Not to mention the number of people who put this story on their favorites. I must be better than I thought I'd be. Okay, for the harem, I have a poll. Hinata, Isaribi, and fem-Kyuubi are already part of the planned harem, so please no asking for them to be out of it.

Reviews:

Jream: thanks for the kind words. I hope to live up to your expectations. As to why I explained why Sakura didn't help Naruto, I put that in to try and avoid people flaming me about it.

Marbag: I try my best to get the right spelling, I'm kind of a perfectionist when it comes to writing.

"Doom" normal talk

'_Doom_' _thoughts_

"**Doom" demon form speech**

'_**Doom' Demon form thoughts**_

Now on to the story. R&R.

********

"Ugh, what…"

"Where am I?" The young ninja slowly got up from where he was laying. "What the? Wasn't I just in a forest? How the hell did I get in a sewer?" Looking around, Naruto started walking through damp halls, wondering why he wasn't wet from laying in the two-inch deep water. After wandering for what seemed like hours, he came across a strange symbol. It was a circle full of straight lines in a seemingly random pattern."What is this?"

Without warning the mark began glowing a dark purple, bathing the area in an eerie feel. The symbol starts to beat like a heart. Feeling uneasy, Naruto decided that he should find a way out. He starts moving at a fast pace, looking for an exit.

"**Come here, young one."** The voice came out of nowhere, startling the Gennin. Deciding to follow the voice, Naruto hoped it would be willing to help him. Soon, he came to a large opening in the wall, almost as if it was meant for a giant. Going in, Naruto saw an enormous gate, which upon closer inspection, had a small piece of paper with the kanji for Seal on it.

"**Well, now that you're here, we can begin." **As the voice spoke a large figure appeared out of the darkness.

"What the… Wait, you're the Kyuubi!" Indeed the being was a blood-red fox, with nine tails waving lazily behind it.

"**Smart boy. Now that that's established, let me tell that your chakra was sealed by that Hebi-teme. And because of that, the chakra that the Yondaime Hokage's seal transferred from me to you is running amuck in your body, changing it. Fortunately for you, your body has adapted to my power, otherwise you'd already be dead. If you let me, I can use the chakra to give you a Kekkei Genkai that will allow you to absorb demonic energy without having to worry about it harming you. However, I do want something in return. Freedom."**

"I'm not letting you go so you can attack the village if that's what you want, Kyuubi-teme."

"**No, no, I simply want to be able to stretch my legs. I would still be bound to you, and the Kekkei Genkai I plan on giving you will allow you to keep me from hurting anyone."**

Glaring suspiciously at the demon, Naruto asks, "What does the Kekkei Genkai do then."

"**It allows you to absorb demonic chakra, as well as the demons themselves, so long as they are weaker than you. The demons will still retain their own minds, but you will be able to make alterations to them if you wish. That way they will be more likely to cooperate with you. I say this because you will have the ability to summon them in three different forms: demon, human, and weapon. There is a drawback to this, as you will lose access to their chakra when summoned. Also you will be able to use the demons abilities as your own. I know you don't like to be given power for nothing, so you will have to work to control their powers, except for passive abilities such as enhanced senses.**

"**You will also be able to partially infuse your body with a demon's chakra to gain temporary physical benefits and change in appearance. The changes will be similar to body of the demon you're infusing, though they'll only be minor ones. There are a few more things, but there are demons approaching your location. So, do you accept?"**

Naruto, who was a little surprised that the Kyuubi would be willing to give him something like that, thought it over for a few seconds, before making a choice.

"Alright, I'll agree to that, but what do you get out of it?"

"**Well, for one thing, I get a little more company around here, seeing as your mind is a little empty right now. Plus seeing as you've technically already absorbed me, you can summon me as well. Now then, I'll activate the Kekkei Genkai as you're waking up, so try it out on those low class demons."**

"Wait, what was that weird symbol I saw before?"

"**We can discuss that later, for now go kick ass." **The surrounding area began to fade out as the fox spoke again, **"Oh, one last thing. I'm a girl." **The vixen smirked at the astonished on Naruto's face as he began to awake.

********

(Forest of Death)

Naruto's eyes shot open as he sat up. Looking around, he noticed the ground around him looked burnt and dead. *Snap* Naruto spun around and saw what had made the noise. 'Damn'

The creature was clearly not something that could be considered normal. It was on four legs, standing almost 6 feet at the shoulder. It had a feline appearance with a long tail and red mane. The beast was covered in purple fur with lavender stripes on the end of its tail, its legs, and on its chest. The fur on its lower legs, ears, and cheeks was white with a red tuft on the tip of the tail. Its ears were long, and its eyes were green and surrounded by black markings. Looking it over, Naruto saw that the creature had opposable thumbs on its front paws.

'**Hmm, a cat demon of some kind.'**

'Kyuubi, is that you?'

'**Yes, Naruto, it's me. Now, be careful. Cat demons tend to prefer speed in battle. They also like to play with their prey. Try to finish it quickly.'**

"Alright then, let's get this started."

Naruto settled into a Taijutsu stance and prepared to fight. The beast opened its mouth, revealing a green tongue, and fired what appeared to be a blast of black lightning at Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side, barely avoiding the attack. Using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he sent the clones to attack up close. Just as the clones reached the demon, its mane whipped around and grabbed them.

"Oh come on. It can use its hair as a weapon!? That's so not fair!" The clones used their kunai to try to cut the hair, but it proved futile as the hair shifted out of the way and then pierced through them.

Meanwhile, another clone was wrapping a large number of explosive tags into a ball. Running straight at the cat's head, the clone allowed itself to get caught to get closer. When the cat pulled it in to look at the clone, it shoved the tags into the demon's face just as they ignited.

*Booom*

Naruto and his remaining clones watched carefully for any sign of the demon. As the smoke began to clear, Naruto saw that the cat demon was wavering. As its face was revealed, Naruto saw that the fur on its face had been burnt off, and its jaw had been broken from the power of the explosion. It began stumbling as it had lost its coordination.

"**Naruto, it's lost enough power, do it now! The jutsu is Demon Assimilation Jutsu, and the handseals are Hitsuji, Ushi, Nezumi, and Ryu. Once you do those, put your palm on it's forehead."**

"Right. Hitsuji, Ushi, Nezumi, Ryu, Demon Assimilation Jutsu!" Naruto rushed up and slammed his right hand onto the demon's forehead. With a flash of light a vortex appeared in Naruto's palm and began sucking in the demon. Naruto felt a surge of chakra rushing through his body, and soon felt the presence of the new demon's mind. Naruto sighed and turned around, only to freeze.

"Ah fuck."

'**I agree."**

In front of them was a horde of large insect demons.

********

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. The fight scene may be a little short, but that's because the Forest of Death only has low-level demons that aren't all that smart. The cat demon was at most a low C-class demon, easily defeated by anyone with enough skills. The Bijuu are much stronger, being from high S-class to SSS-class. The Kyuubi is a SSS-class demon, so you can see that she is much stronger than a C-class demon.

I got the idea for the cat demon when I saw the artwork at deviantart(link on profile) . I do not own it. I will have a profile for the demon next chapter.

As for the symbol from early on, that will be explained by Kyuubi later on.

Demon Profile:

Name: Kilara

Type: Kyuubi no Youko

Rank: SSS

Gender: Female

Powers: Enhanced healing, Affinity for all five main chakra types, Chakra Cannon(attack used by Naruto in his four-tailed state against Orochimaru in canon.

Personality: Despite being a demon, Kilara prefers peace over war. She also loves being around children, and despises those who would hurt them. She also loathes the Uchiha clan, seeing them as nothing but power-hungry thieves. To her friends, she is the most loyal ally, and to her enemies, she is the fiercest opponent.


	3. AN

Okay, readers. I am having trouble with this story. I know where I want to go with it, I just can't think of any ideas for demons for Naruto to absorb. Any ideas would be appreciated. I may not use all ideas at once, but I may use them later. Just send your ideas in a review.

As for the poll, it is done. The harem will consist of Hinata, fem-Kyuubi, Isaribi, and for the poll winners, they are: Tayuya with 28 votes, Fu with 22 votes, Kin with 21, Tenten with 18, and Yakumo with 17. Tenten and Kin should be easy to add, though I will have to think about how to put Fu in. Most of the female demons Naruto absorbs will be in the harem as well.

As for the losers of the poll, they will most likely be in the same rolls as in canon, though I do plan on a little something for Ino and Hanabi.

Now to address some reviews

Marbag: I'm glad you think so. I admit, I could put more details about the surroudings, but I'm not very good at that. Still, I hope to better with that. Also I do plan on giving up any time soon, but you should probably expect updates at random intervals as I'm not exactly an organised person.

shellsboy24: No, not all of the Bijuu are going too be SSS-class. Ichibi, Nibi, and Sanbi are S-class, Yonbi, Gobi, and Rokubi are SS-class, and Shichibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi are SSS-class. Of course, these aren't the only powerful demons at these ranks. The Reibi no Menhiru(Zero-Tailed Masked Leech) from the second Shippuden movie is S-class, and Moryo from the first Shippuden movie is SS-class.

Dragon Man 180: I will try to make the chapters longer, and that is an interesting idea.

N1cromanc3loveR: Sorry, but no NarutoxKurenai. I'm keeping the human members of Naruto's harem close to his age. However I will give Kurenai some love.

gameroy: This isn't really a crossover with anything, though I did get the idea for this by reading Devil of the Hidden Leaf by Chrisdz.

brown phantom: Naruto's Kekkei Genkai will make defeating Gaara and Shukaku much easier. Though probably not in any way you think. You are free to guess however.

Okay, well that's all for now. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I own NOTHING. Except a few Ocs.

Okay, I know this took a while, I was trying to get caught up with some other stuff.

Here's the next chapter, and I must say I got some good ideas for demons so far. Just to let you know I will be putting Demon Profiles at the end of every chapter. They will be on a particular demon, like I did for Kilara (Kyuubi), or on a species of demon.

Naruto will not be absorbing every single demon he fights. Most demons will either be too dangerous to absorb (like if they're covered in lava or poison), or will not be useful to him (for example, insect demons that have a hive mind will be very weak on their own).

As for the timeline, Naruto woke from meeting the Kyuubi at about the same time Sakura scared off the little squirrel, as the time in the mindscape went slower than it did in real time.

Reviews:

Leaf Ranger: I agree with you on the need for variety. I don't think your being pushy, as you are just trying to help.

ghost lord 101: those are some good ideas, thanks.

notgonnasay09: I will probably use at least a few of the fillers, as Yakumo and Isaribi are both in the harem, and they're from fillers.

DMSeth: those are really great ideas. I'll probably use both of them.

********

(Timeskip)

(Forest of Death)

"Argh! Where the hell is that baka! We can't pass without that idiot!" Sakura and Sasuke were outside of the tower waiting for Naruto, despite the fact that he could be dead for all they knew.

"Grrrr, we only have one day left, and that loser is making us wait!" Yes, Sakura completely ignored the fact that Naruto could be seriously hurt or even dead.

"Don't worry; even the dobe wouldn't dare to be late for this. After all, I'm an Uchiha, and we can't fail." Sasuke stated, with Sakura's eyes turning into stars when she looked at him.

After being attacked by Orochimaru, Sakura had somehow managed to get Sasuke to the ground and hidden under a series of roots. After setting up some traps, Sakura had stood watch, waiting for her precious Sasuke to wake up. A few hours after preventing a squirrel from revealing her traps, a trio of Sound ninjas appeared and proceeded to demand she wake up Sasuke. Sakura demanded answers about Orochimaru from the ninjas, only for the Kunoichi to Shunshin behind her and grab her, taunting her about her skills as a Kunoichi. Freeing herself by cutting her hair with a kunai, Sakura started using Kawarimi no Jutsu to fight the spiky-haired boy with the Kanji for "Death" on the front of his shirt. After getting a few bruises from him, Sakura was about to be finished when Rock Lee appeared and began fighting to protect her. Soon, the battle was joined by Team Ten and the rest of Lee's team, only for Sasuke to finally wake up and send the enemies running after breaking Death-boy's arms.

Having been given the Sound team's scroll, Sasuke and Sakura began trekking through the forest to get to tower. They soon joined up with Gennin with the nin-info cards, Kabuto, and managed to defeat a team from Amegakure and gain their final scroll. They quickly arrived at the tower, only for Kabuto to remind them that they need all three teammates to enter the tower and pass the Second Exam. They had already been waiting for Naruto to arrive for two days, not even thinking of looking for him.

"Sssscrraaaaaahhh!"

(Whoosh)

(Crash!)

Looking to their left, the two Gennin were extremely surprised to see what appeared to be a… giant eye with wings? The creature's flesh was a dark yellow, and it's eye was slitted and brown. The wings were similar to a bats, and surprisingly the creature was covered in blood and bruises.

"Damn Ahriman." Spinning around to look towards the trees, Sasuke and Sakura saw Naruto. But he was a little different from when they last saw him. Naruto was missing his orange jacket, and his pants and black shirt were shredded almost beyond recognition. His weapon pouches were missing and his clothes were covered in dirt and blood. What could be seen of his skin was covered in cuts and bruises.

"N-Naruto! Where the hell have you been, baka!" glaring at Sakura, Naruto walked up to the door and opened it, obviously not wanting to talk. Pausing, Naruto looked at the eye demon and walked over to it, before grabbing it by the wing and dragging it inside. Looking at each other, Sasuke and Sakura soon followed, curious as to why Naruto did what he did. As soon as the two got inside, they went over to Naruto and pulled out the two scrolls, wondering what to do next.

"Maybe we should try opening them now. What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's do it." Sasuke and Sakura unrolled the scrolls. As they were doing this, Naruto was tying the Ahriman up with ninja wire. "Throw them down, now!" Hearing Sasuke's exclamation, Naruto turned and saw that the scrolls were smoking, and when they hit the floor and overlapped each other, a large puff of smoke appeared from them. As the smoke cleared, the three Gennin saw, to their surprise, Umino Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey guys, how are… what the hell is that!!" turning pale, Iruka pointed at the demon.

"Oh, that's just a demon."Naruto stated as if talking about the weather. The other three just stared at him with a dead-pan look on their faces.

"Naruto, how the hell could you beat a demon?"

Looking at Sakura, Naruto stated, "Tora the cat is tougher than this guy was. So Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?"

Iruka blinked and coughed into his hand. "Well, I'm here to congratulate you three on passing the second part of the exam, and to explain the meaning of the phrase on the wall."

(Don't want to write this part, so I'll skip it.)

"Well, now that that's done, Naruto why did you bring a demon in here?"

"Well, apparently I have a Kekkei Genkai, and I think I should wait to explain it till I can tell the Hokage."

The others all stared at Naruto in shock at this news. Ignoring this, Naruto turned and picked up the tied up demon, which was still knocked out. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he carried the demon out of the room, while Sakura tried to convince herself that Naruto's Kekkei Genkai would never stand up to the Sharingan. Iruka shook his head and used Shunshin to find the Hokage and inform of the news.

********

(short timeskip)

After dropping the Ahriman off in the room he claimed, Naruto decided to explore the tower and see who else was there. He quickly found a room full of tables with food on them, and looking around he saw some familiar faces.

"Hey, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino what's up?"

"Naruto! You're alive!?"

"Troublesome. It's kinda obvious he's alive, Ino. He's standing right in front of us." Ino blushed after her lazy teammate said this. Turning back to Naruto, Ino looked him over, noticing how torn up his clothes were.

"What the hell happened to you Naruto? You look like you went a blender or something."

"Well, I was attacked by a bunch of low-level demons." This statement quickly caught the attention of Team 10. Ino gaped, Shikamaru stared with an incredulous look on his face, and Chouji dropped his chopsticks into his lap. "What? I said 'low-level'. They weren't all that strong for the most part."

The other three just continued to stare. Before they could recover from their shock, the four Gennin heard a familiar voice call out.

"Heh, I guess we're all here then, since if Naruto's here his team should be here to, right Shino?"

"That appears to be the case, Kiba, though I do wonder why you are not with your teammates, Naruto-san."

"Well, I just felt exploring the tower, besides I didn't really feel like being near them right now, 'specially since they seem to have been waiting outside of the tower instead of trying to find me after we were separated." At this the others looked confused, though nobody could tell with Shino.

"What do ya mean separated? What, did you annoy your team so much they left while you slept? Heh he." Kiba laughed as he taunted Naruto. Though he thought it was funny, everyone else was just annoyed by Kiba's antics.

"We were separated when we were attacked by some freak named Orochimaru. Though I'm pretty sure he was just toying with us." The others were stunned at hearing that he was attacked by a man who was considered for the title of Hokage and managed to survive.

A-are you all r-right, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was clearly the most worried about him, which even Naruto noticed. Naruto began explaining what happened during the fight with Orochimaru and being attacked by the demons, though he kept quiet about his new Kekkei Genkai and the powers it gave him. After he finished, the others had various reactions: Hinata gazed at him, admiration in her eyes, Shikamaru and Chouji just looked at Naruto, impressed, Shino contemplated on how strong Naruto really was, Ino was confused at how Naruto's actions went against the beliefs about him she had, and Kiba just laughed at what he thought were lies to make Naruto look better than he was.

"Hahahaha, there's no way any of that happened. I bet you just got knocked out and dreamed all that."

"Then how do you explain the state of his clothes, huh Kiba?" Shikamaru smirked as Kiba's mouth moved up and down.

"Um, uh, whatever man! Hey, Hinata how 'bout we go on a date after we get out of here, huh?" Kiba quickly attempted to change the subject by trying to get what he's been after since he peeked on Hinata during her time at the local hot springs.

"A-ano, I don't t-think so. S-sorry."

"Ah c'mon Hinata, I mean it's not like anybody wants to date you. After all, I'm the only one who's ever asked you out."

"What are you talking about mutt? Someone as nice as Hinata must have lots of people wanting to be with her." Needless to say, Naruto was quite confused that Hinata had never been asked by anybody other than Kiba.

"The reason for that, Naruto-san, is that most people know that she already likes someone who is rather oblivious to her affections. Kiba-san is aware of this as well, but he seems to think he would be a better partner for her, despite the fact that the reason he wants her is because he spied on her while she was at the hot springs. In other words, he only wants her for her body."

"What? Kiba, is that true?" Needless to say, Naruto was pissed that Kiba, someone he saw as a friend, would be so shallow.

"So what? Geesh, it's like I said, nobody else wants her, so I might as well take her for my own. At least that way that she can actually have kids, right? Not like girls like her are good for anything else." At this point everyone was glaring at him, especially Ino, while Hinata looked worried.

"Kiba, I think you should shut up right now, before you get hurt." Naruto clenched his teeth, now beyond pissed at what he was hearing. A little known fact about Naruto is that he hates rapists more than anything; the only people aware of Naruto's hatred were the Hokage, the Ichiraku family, and a couple Anbu members. From his point of view, Kiba's words were the type of crap he'd expect from scum like that Gatou bastard from the mission in Nami.

"Heh, what are you going to do to make me, huh?"

"It's not what Naruto alone would do, it's what all of us would do to you Kiba." Kiba glanced over at Chouji, startled that the usually kind boy would threaten anybody. Looking around, the dog boy saw that he was out-numbered.

"Tch, fine, whatever. I'm out of here. Let's go Akamaru." Turning around, the boy and his dog walked off. Once they were gone, Team 10 went back to their food, and Naruto turned towards the remaining members of Team 8.

"Well, now that that's done with, I'm gonna get some food. What about you Hinata, Shino?"

********

Demon Profile

Ahriman

Type: Eye Demon

Rank: Low D-High C

General Info: Ahriman demons specialize in illusions, causing their enemies perception of things to slow down, with stronger Arhiman capable of making their foes freeze up completely. Ahriman are among the more instinctual of demons.

Description: The only true differences between members of this species are size and color. The similarities are:

-bat-like wings

-large round skull with a single eye that takes up the majority of the inside of the skull

-short tail

-a large mouth filled with sharp teeth

-two legs with four-clawed feet

-skin colors include: yellow, green, gray, and blue

Abilities:

-Genjutsu that interferes with ones perception of time

-flight

I based the Ahriman off the Evil Eye type monsters on Final Fantasy X-2. Also for those who are interested, I put a challenge on my profile called Ghostly Summons. Just e-mail me if you decide to take it.


	5. AN2

Okay people, I am sorry that I have not updated in a while, but I can't seem to decide how I want the story to go next. I wasn't really planning things out, and was pulling stuff out of thin air, such as the demon symbol, and the Ahriman(which I finally decided would be nothing more than a punching bag for Naruto to use as stress relief). I have decided to put this on a temporary hiatus in order to think about how I want to continue. I am planning a new story called 'What's NaruHina?', that I decided to do after reading 'Naruto Reads Naruto' by Sage of Seals. I hope you will like it.


	6. final? note

Sorry about not updating, but I have lost the inspiration to continue this story. Please forgive me!

Demon Souls is, for now, discontinued and up for adoption. If you wish to adopt, please contact me.


	7. Chapter 7

This has been adopted by vanperic heart, , and Psudocode Samurai.

I may eventually come back to this fic, but probably not for a while.

Thank you and goodbye.


End file.
